Respirador
Information 'Founding and Early Info' Because of the destruction of government libraries and archives caused by "Red July", many records are no longer available. However, what is written here is compiled with all surviving records. Respirador is an island located in the Stealas Galaxy. Respirador's earliest known government was founded in the 1700s, but the founder isn't known. According to records, the early government was autocratic, though, it doesn't look like it lasted for too long. The first "leader" was named Emerson Lotts, and, he was assassinated by his brother, Edward, though, it does not appear he took the throne. In 1714, the "Council of Twelve" was formed, making them an oligarchy. Unfortunately, there are no records that show who was a part of the first Council of Twelve group or why, though it can be assumed that they were chosen because of their wealth and/or social status. 'Topographical Appearance' The topography of Respirador is almost entirely flat grassland, if it weren't for the occasional hill, and a single mountain referred to as "The Midway", where the governmental sector of the nation exists, it'd be like a table top. There are two large lakes located in the country, both on opposite sides of the country: Crystal Lake and Okoboji, Okoboji being the biggst of the two, being two miles across and four miles wide. Government As stated above, there aren't a lot of surviving records of the history of the government of Respirador, but what is written is a compilation of remaining records. The Council of Twelve is the ruling power of the nation, consisting of twelve "judges" from wealthy and successful backgrounds. These judges are selected by someone known as "the Arbie". The Arbie is essentially the leader of the Council, but isn't actually a part of it. The Council members are selected by the Arbie from a list of people who are well known and successful by their standards. After the installation of a judge, they are given the right to enact laws and amendments to the Constitution, however, they ''do ''have to go through the rest of the Council and the Arbie before anything is set in law by a majority vote. The effects of this kind of government on the citizens of Respirador has apparently been negative for many years (according to the oldest living Respirators), because the Council of Twelve "always does things with themselves (the Council) in mind and not us (the citizens)". After "Red July", things became more chaotic with the government, or lack thereof, when it was temporarily dethroned due to the damage done to the city. Even now, the country hasn't returned to normal, with mixed feelings from all citizens. Military Before "Red July", Respirador was the greatest military force on the planet, but due to the prideful actions of the Council of Twelve, Ilaa took that place. The military consists of a navy, an airforce, and an army. Respirators The species that inhabits Respirador are the Respirators. They are a species that literally have gasmasks for faces. The internal organs, like Ilaans, are quite like a human's. The biggest major difference is in their design of their lungs. Respirators have blue blood. Respirators are immune to most, if not all, airborne gases, chemicals, and diseases. Their eyes are a hard plastic-like "lense" with an eye fluid behind it. Because of this fluid, the eye is constantly lubricated, thus, not requiring blinking. Though, to sleep, the eyes do close. Contrary to visual observance, Respirators ''do ''have pupils and irises, though, the pupils are not exactly pronounced. The irises come in a variety of different colors, much like their skin colors, though the most common eye colors are black, and different shades of gray. They also do not have visible ears, but they are there. Respirators do not have hair anywhere else on their bodies but on their heads. Their mouths are covered with self-made "caps" to cover their nostrils and their mouths. This is because the mouth of a Respirator does not close entirely and their nose is unprotected. While they do have teeth, they are small and not very strong when it comes to chewing. For this reason, they eat pureed or chopped up food. Respirators reach full sexual maturity around the age of 13 in both males and females. The average heights of Respirators is 5'10"-5'11" in females and 6'0"-6'1" in males. Differences in Males and Females Much like all species, there are differences in the different sexes. While Respirators have differences when it comes to internal organs, there are also major differences when it comes to sex organs. Males A Respirator male's reproductive organs consist of the penis, testicles, and "male bag" (an organ referred to as solely that, which holds the excess length of the penis). It is tucked inside of a sheath with its length tucked up inside the "male bag". A Respirator penis is around the length of 8.5 inches, though it isn't uncommon to find 9 inches in some. It is also closely in shape to a horse's, though not exactly. Male's also have barbs on their penis used to stimulate the sexual organs of a female. An erection is accompanied by what is referred to as "itching", where the barbs come out inside of the sheath causing a discomfort. This only exists if the penis is not allowed to leave the sheath. The testicles of males are around the size of a McIntosh apple and are tucked up into the groin each on opposite sides of the "male bag". Respirator sperm cells are about twice the size of a humans. Maturity in males causes the testicles to mature, being able to now produce sperm, and in turn growing in size. The sheath stretches as the penis matures, also growing in size, and in turn also causing the barbs to strengthen. Male Respirators also do not have nipples. Females A Respirator female's reproductive organs consist of the vulva, vagina, uterus, and ovaries. Penetration is impossible before maturity due to underdevelopment. The ovaries are about the size of avocado seeds, but are around the size of a grape before full maturity. The womb also begins to increase in length as she grows in height and maturity. Periods begin to appear before full maturity, usually around the age of 11 or 12. When sexually stimulated, the vaginal glands lubricate, the vulvas part and swell increasing diameter to 4 inches, the clitoris becomes more pronounced, and the temperature begins to rise, reaching a temperature around 8 degrees higher than the body temperature. This is also accompanied by a secondary physicality referred to as "burning". Until stimulation ends, either in orgasm or by itself, this feeling remains. The eggs of a female are also twice as big as a human's. Gestation in females also lasts 9 months. "Red July" Read here Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Locations Category:Works in Progress